


Rumor

by orphan_account



Series: Hope is dead. [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :(, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Despair Kokichi, Despair class 79, Games, Heavy Angst, Heavy Violence, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry kodaka, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, holy shit, seriously this gets d a r k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a rumor. The rumor said that is you weren't wary, a remnant of despair would kidnap you and your loved ones and force you to do unimaginable acts to save them.Of course, that was just a rumor. There was no way that was real. The 'White Room' was only fiction...Right?
Series: Hope is dead. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rumor

Ichika Nakamura didn’t know where she was. One moment she was running away from despair with her friends and now she was in a white room. The room had no windows or a door, only a flat-screen that wasn’t on. She tried screaming, punching or kicking the walls, and even crying, but that didn’t do anything. After at least 30 minutes of pure white agony, the T.V turned on. Who was in it wasn’t exactly what she had expected. 

“Is this on?” Ichika looked at the screen confused. The voice seemed...young. It sounded like a fourteen-year-old or a fifteen-year-old. “I think this is on...It is!” The camera turned on. A boy, no older than 15, appeared on the screen. He had black hair, ending in purple tips and a questionable outfit. The boy lifted his head and she gasped in horror when she saw his eyes. They were ruby red. The sign of a remnant of despair. 

“Well hello there!” The boy smiled. Ichika stayed silent, knowing the horrors a remnant of despair could do. “Awww, don’t make such a fuzz! After all, who likes a party pooper?” The boy talked erratically, almost like he was out of breath all the time. Ichika stayed silent, fearful. “Don’t stay silent! It’s boring and rude! I’m talking to you, you know! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MISS NO-NAME DOESN’T LIKE ME!” Ichika covered her ears at the high-pitched cry that came next. 

“Ugh! Shut up! You’re gonna make my ears bleed!” The boy stopped and instead, with his eyes dry and not even red or puffy, smiled. “Okay! By the way, my name’s Kokichi Ouma! Remember the name!” Ichika uncovered her ears and hesitantly said her name: “My name is Ichika Nakamura.” “Welp, now that we know our names, we can start the game!”

She widened her eyes. ‘ _Game? Why are we now playing a game?_ ’ She gained courage and screamed towards the screen: “Hey! What do you mean with ‘Now we can start the game’?!” The now proclaimed ‘Kokichi’ laughed “We’re playing a game, of course! Gee, I thought the SHSL mathematician would be smarter than this.” “sHe grimaced at the mention of her old title and tried to shake off the feeling of regret and nostalgia that invaded her. “Ohhhh~? Did I strike a nerve, Ichika-chan?” She turned away from the screen in a weak attempt to ignore the boy. “Okay, rude. Don’t you want your friends to live, Ichika-chan?” Ichika widened her eyes at the mention of her friends. “Wh-?” “Ah right! Ichika-chan doesn’t know! Alrighty then! Let’s bring the peasant to her friends!”

The T.V changed channels in a flash. Ichika saw in horror what the T.V now displayed. Her companions, Onishi and Toshiaki, were tied up and were being tortured. It hurted to watch Ichika to watch, but she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. ' _What…? What is this!?_ ' 

Suddenly, Kokichi was back on the screen. He wore a innocent smile, but his eyes showed no guilt for the torment he had brought. His eyes were dull and calculating, analyzing her every move and finding boredom in tranquility.

On the other side, Ichika felt useless. She knew that they would die soon. She knew that they were expecting her to save them. But she couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't she couldn't _she couldn't shecouldn'tshecouldn't-_

"Jeez! Stop crying and pay attencion to me!" She looked up the screen and asked quietly, "What is it?" Kokichi smiled in glee and answered. " _Do you want to save your friends, Ichika Nakamura?_ "

She nodded eagerly. She would do anything to save her best ( _only_ ) friends from that torture. Kokichi smiled in glee and excitement. "Yeah! That was what I was talking about!" He jumped up and down, like an excited child on Christmas. 

"Okay! Remember that there's no backing down. If you do… Well, let's just say there's nothing I hate more than a _liar_ ." The room suddenly became colder and the tension could now be cut by a knife. "Now… Take the knife." Ichika looked around and was surprised to see a silvery balde laying around. ' _How did I not notice it?_ ' She asked herself while grabbing the balde. 

"Good! Now…" The smile on his face became sinester. His eyes swirled in what seemed to be despair mixed together with pleasure. He finally spoke and what he said made her blood run cold. " **_Cut off your arm._ **"

' _What..?_ ' She laughed a little. It had to be some sort of joke…right? But looking at the expectant face of her captor made her realize that he wasn't joking. She started shaking before bring the blade up to her forearm. 

She couldn't do it. "Oh? Can't do it? Maybe you need a little bit of… Motivation." The T.V changed channels again to show her friends being tortured again. This time, they were even more injured. Onishi didn't have some fingers. Toshiaki was being hit over and over with a bat. 

Maybe a arm was nothing if it meant that she could save them. Maybe she could stop it. _Maybe-_

**Cut**

She screamed in pain while Kokichi laughed. 

**Cut**

_**Cut** _

_**Cut cut** _

_**Citcutcutcutcutcutcutcutcut-** _

A limp arm fall down. Screams filled the room and blood fell from her forearm. Neon pink droplets fell down mockingly like rain, decorating the white floor. "Whoa! You actually did it! Congrats! You won the game!" 

Ichika felt her vision blurring and with slurred words, she asked, "I won the game. Let them go." Kokichi smirked and pressed a button. Suddenly, a trap opened and she fell down in to a mattress. She opened her eyes and saw that the 'mattress' was actually a pile of bodies, all in a pile. She looked around in horror of what seemed like a cemetery, until she saw a familiar face. 

**_Onishi layed there on the ground, missing 8 of her fingers, an eye and with burn marks. Toshiaki was there too. Bruises littered his body, with a hand missing and warm neon blood flowing on to the ground._ **

**_T h e y_ **

**_w e r e_ **

**_b o t h_ **

**_d e a d._ **

She fell to the ground. Laughter filled the room. Cold, sadistic laughter. Kokichi laughed. Ichika felt a sudden surge of rage course through her. ' _He said they were going to be okay. I cut off my arm for what? **FOR A KID TO GET HIS GODAMNED ENTERTAINMENT?!**_ ' 

"You said that they were going to be okay. You said that they were going to be fine!" He paused for a second. Then he laughed harder than ever. "Didn't I tell you already? _I am a liar._ " He laughed in her face before the T.V turned off and she was left with utter darkness. 

She felt her eyes getting heavy and her body feeling number. ' _This is it. I'm going to die._ ' Blood puddled under her as her forearm bled out."T-this i-is the end…huh? H-how a-anti clim-matic…"

He held her remaining arm near the arm of the remaining corpse of her friend, and layed her head in the shoulder of the other. 

"I-I'm s-so...so-orry…"

After saying those words, she closed her eyes and never opened them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! I'm actually going to make a series about it!
> 
> Edit: the new story is almost completeed! :))) I am sorry for the wait, i didn't have that much inspiration ('' -_-) I hope you like it when it's published :D


End file.
